


The 9 Times Harry Potter Rescued Draco Malfoy

by QueenofThyme



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 15:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9664124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofThyme/pseuds/QueenofThyme
Summary: Draco Malfoy keeps getting jinxed and Harry Potter keeps rescuing him. Draco isn't happy about it.





	

"I don't need your help, Potter."

Harry laughs. Loudly. "And how are you planning on removing the jelly-legs jinx without a wand?"

Draco huffs. "I don't need _your_ help."

"In that case, you can pretend I'm a fourth year Ravenclaw who stumbled upon you on my way back to my dormitory and luckily knows the counter curse." Harry winks.

"What the fuck are - "

"Careful with your language. I'm only 14 remember?"

Draco’s eyes widen. "You are an insufferable -"

“But kind Ravenclaw.” Harry articulates the counter-curse slowly.

“Nice to meet you. Shame it wasn’t under better circumstances.”

Harry turns and walks away. Draco stands up slowly, his legs wobbling.

 

* * *

 

“Fuck Off, Potter.”

“Potter? Do you mean Harry Potter? If you know Harry Potter, would you be able to get me an autograph?”

Draco rolls his eyes. “Go Away, Potter.”

“Did you get hit with a confundus charm as well as a leg locker curse? I’m not Potter. I’m Ryan. A First Year.”

“Potter...”

Harry pulls out his wand. “Lucky for you, I am quite advanced for my age and know both of the counter-curses!”

“No, I don’t need - “

Harry sings the leg-locker counter-curse.

“You’re welcome.”

 

* * *

 

Draco sees Harry approaching and grits his teeth.

“A tarantallegra jinx? I bet a Gryffindor did that. Sneaky bastards.”

Draco shakes his head. “You’re a Gryffindor.”

_“Me?”_ Harry blinks rapidly. “That’s an insult. My whole family has been in Slytherin for centuries.”

Draco sighs. “I’m not going to play along, Potter.”

“You’re a little strange, but I guess I’ll help you since you are wearing Slytherin colours after all. We always look after our own.”

Harry performs the counter-curse and walks away.

“This isn’t funny, Potter.”

 

* * *

 

“Just get on with it.”

Harry raises his eyebrows. “Get on with what?”

“The counter-curse.”

“Oh. I don’t know it.”

Draco’s jaw drops. “You don’t know the counter curse?”

“Well it’s really quite a rare jinx and I’ve only been studying for three years so I don’t know why you would expect-”

“Potter, if you don’t cast the counter curse that I know you know in the next five seconds, I swear to Merlin, I will kill you.”

Harry smiles. “So what you’re saying is that you do need my help?”

Draco closes his eyes. “You know what? Forget it. Just go away.”

Harry sighs. “Malfoy, I’m not going to leave you here like this. I was just playing.”

“Fuck. Off.”

Harry raises his wand.

 

* * *

 

“Potter.”

“Malfoy.

Harry performs the counter-curse.

 

* * *

 

“Finally. I’ve been stuck here for an hour.”

Harry raises his eyebrows. “Is that any way to speak to your rescuer?”

“Fucking hell, Potter. Just get me out.”

“Good thing I’m not this Potter bloke. I’d hate to rescue someone over and over again without any gratitude.”

Draco sighs. “And who do I have the pleasure of speaking to, today?”

“Percy Douglas. Hufflepuff.” Harry offers his hand to shake. Draco stares at it.

“Oh, right. Sorry.” Harry quickly undoes the curse.

“Thank you, Percy.” Whispers Draco to his retreating back.

Harry smiles.

 

* * *

 

“Hi.”

Harry nods. “Hi.”

“I’m Draco Malfoy. Nice to meet you.”

Harry’s mouth twitches. “I’m Professor Ricarbrans. The new Astronomy Teacher.”

“You look a bit young to be a teacher.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment Mr Malfoy. Now what do we have here? An orbis jinx?”

Draco nods. “Yeah I think so.”

“Can’t have that, can we?” Harry speaks the counter-curse.

“Thanks Professor.”

“See you in class, Mr Malfoy.”

 

* * *

 

“Hey Misha!”

Harry frowns. “Misha?”

“Aren’t you Misha, the fifth year Gryffindor?”

Harry hesitates. “Yeah, I just didn’t think an older student would know my name.”

“Do you think you could help me out? I’m stuck.”

“Of course.” Harry performs the counter-curse.

“Thank you.”

“Anytime.”

 

 

* * *

 

“Who is doing this to you?”

Draco shrugs. “It doesn’t matter.”

“Draco.”

“It’s some Gryffindor third years, okay? At first it was a big group, but now it’s just a couple of them.”

“And today as well, it was those third years?”

Draco hesitates. “…yeah, same ones.”

Harry smiles. “The same ones all serving detention this afternoon?”

Draco’s eyes widen. “What?”

“I don’t like you getting cursed, Draco. I’ve been reporting those kids every time.”

“Oh.” Draco frowns. “And they’re all in detention now? And they’ve been there all afternoon?”

“Yes.”

“Would you believe me if I said I’ve been here since this morning?”

“No.”

“Would you believe me if I said I got them mixed up and it was actually Hufflepuffs this time?”

“No.”

Draco sighs. “Alright. Fine. I did it. I jinxed myself.”

Harry takes a step closer. “Why?”

Draco looks up. “I wanted to talk to you, okay? The only time we ever talk is when I’m like this.”

“It doesn’t have to be like that. You can talk to me whenever you want.”

Draco huffs. “No, I can’t.”

“Why not?”

“It’s just…you’re just…urgh.” Draco shakes his head. “You’re Harry fucking Potter.”

Harry laughs. “And you’re Draco fucking Malfoy. Point?”

“I…I’m not having this conversation with you. Just perform the counter-curse already.”

“It’s your jinx. You do it.”

Draco doesn’t move.

“Wait, you don’t know the counter-curse, do you? You jinxed yourself with something you don’t even know the - “

“Shut up. I knew you’d come and rescue me anyway so it doesn’t matter.”

Harry smirks. “And you like that? Me rescuing you?”

Draco’s eyes widen. “What? No…I…I said shut up, Potter.”

Harry winks and performs the counter-curse.

Draco doesn’t move.

Harry takes another step closer.

Draco licks his lips. “So who are you this time?”

Harry kisses him.

“I’m Harry fucking Potter, of course.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on [tumblr](http://queenofthyme.tumblr.com/) for more drabbles and things or check out my other works on ao3 <3  
>   
> More like this:  
> [#3#word#prompts (1-5k each)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12116073)  
> [Winning Hearts, Stealing Snitches (2.5k)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12006738)  
> 


End file.
